Nefilim
by MaybellApril
Summary: Una adaptación al libro "Ciudad de Hueso" de la saga "Cazadores de sombras" de la autora Cassandra Clare. Cuya obra me ha inspirado a esto... Contenido rated M, por el lenguaje y algunas situaciones explicitas. *Levihan* y otras parejas.


**_Declairmer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Su autor y mangaka. Al igual que él libro original al cual está basada esta adaptación. Pertenece a Cassandra Clare. Dicho libro es "Ciudad de Hueso" de la saga de "Cazadores de sombras". Al igual que las frases pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y libros citados al final de cada una._**

* * *

**_~Dedicado con amor a las personas del grupo Levihan en facebook, que hacen de mis días un desmadre y de noche sacan todo él lado Hard.~_**

* * *

**_~.Nefilim.~_**

- _"No he podido dormir. ¡Entre la ejecución de un acto terrible y su primer impulso, todo el intervalo es como una visión o como un horrible sueño!_

_¡El espíritu y las potencias corporales celebran entonces consejo, y el estado del hombre, semejante a un pequeño reino, sufre una verdadera insurrección!"_

**_William Shakespeare. Julio César._**

* * *

**_Primera parte_**

**_Precipitándose a las Tinieblas_**

**_"Canté del caos y la eterna Noche, Amaestrado por la Musa celeste. A Aventurarme hacia el descenso opaco, y de nuestro ascender…" _**

- **_John Milton. El paraíso perdido._**

**_Capitulo 1: "Teufel"_**

Un hombre robusto y de extraño aspecto semejante a un gran gorila estaba en la entrada de aquel enorme local, sus brazos se cruzaban en su pecho, esperando paciente y amenazadoramente al chico que se encontraba al frente.

Amedrentador, desvió su mirada al chiquillo De misma contextura aunque algo más bajo, un joven de mirada desafiante y revoltosos cabellos rubios.

"No puedes entrar aquí"

"¿Qué, Por qué?" Protesto el muchacho.

"No puedes entrar, no con eso" Dijo señalando un extraño artefacto de madera acabado en una afilada punta.

"Es solo parte de mi disfraz" Contestó.

Eran más de sesenta los jóvenes que esperaban en la fila para entrar al establecimiento. El club Teufel* permitía la entrada a chicos desde los 15 años en adelante.

Hanji Zoe esperaba a mitad de la fila junto a su amigo Mike. Desvió su rostro hacia los lados tratando de averiguar qué pasaba. Ver espectáculos así antes de entrar al local era normal. Los guardias eran firmes con las reglas y al estar de moda ir con disfraces, correteaban a los chicos que aparentaban buscar pelea o podían dañar a alguien con algunos de aquellos artilugios. Para ella, la diversión estaba arruinándose.

Farfulló por lo bajo, a lo que su alto amigo respondió con una media sonrisa hacia el lado.  
Hanji entonces siguió mirando el espectáculo.

Luego de que el acusado demostrara la inocencia de sus intenciones el gorila permitido su acceso, a lo cual respondió con un despreocupado movimiento al entrar. La castaña quedó embobada ante ello. Simplemente se le hacía interesante.

"¿Lo encontrabas lindo?" Preguntó Mike, acercándose a su oído, y rozando su cuello con su exuberante bigote.

Ella solo respondió con una sonora carcajada y entraron en poco tiempo, entraron al club.

Luces rojas, humo de hielo seco, un frio ambiente a discoteca, mesclado con la calidez adolescente y el fervor y éxtasis del goce de muchos. Animaban el ambiente como un tétrico infierno.

"Endemoniado…" Suspiró un pequeño hombre de oscuros cabellos. Una mueca de disgusto se dejó ver en su rostro, mientras acariciaba sutilmente el filo de una extraña espada. "Muy fácil…" Se dijo a sí mismo, disfrutaba de burlarse de los mundanos*, solo con un poco de glamour* había hecho que su espada pareciera totalmente inofensiva, junto a sus penetrantes ojos grises azulados había logrado que él guardia lo dejara entrar. "Son unos inútiles, mundanos" con un deje de asco caminó entonces de forma felina, escurriéndose entre la gente.

Aun así, los mundanos no eran completamente inútiles. Simplemente era parte de su diversión. "Tienen suerte" Pensaba. Aquellos jóvenes ingenuos que agitaban sus caderas al ritmo de la música, mujeres luciendo su cabello y vientres descubiertos con una fina capa de sudor. Con un estilo de vida agitado. Sin embargo, efímero. Tan fácil de extinguir como la llama de una vela.

Se adentro en la pista de baile, allí se dirigió hacia él una hermosa chica. De cortos cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules. El movimiento de sus piernas se traslucía por el ajustado vestido a medio muslo que llevaba. De un color azulado que resaltaba su mirada y un corte de cuello que cubría todo su pecho, pero dejaba al descubierto su espalda, terminado en un cinturón de lino negro que rodeaba su cintura. Sus zapatos, de tacón alto le hacían verse más estilizada y apoyaban su ya gran estatura. En su brazo alrededor de su muñeca hacia arriba parecía un brazalete de oro negro en forma de una serpiente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él rápidamente la desvió a otro lado. Fulminando al joven que estaba anteriormente ocasionando problemas en la entrada y ahora apreciaba a su amiga con ojos voraces. Como si quisiera consumir hasta la última gota de su energía vital.

"Rivaille…" Le llamó, captando su atención. Debido a su baja estatura tuvo que mirarla hacia arriba para ver sus determinados ojos.

"Nanaba…" Le respondió en tono aburrido, ella solo se digno a seguir adelante. Y él asumió que acabarían en un rato con el trabajo.

La chica comenzó a moverse hacia un pasillo alejado. El chico rubio que la seguía con la mirada impactó de lleno con los ojos de la chica. La cual seductoramente le guiñó un ojo y apoyándose en una puerta que decía "Prohibida la entrada", levanto un poco la falda de su vestido, dejándole ver al joven descaradamente parte de su tonificado muslo.

El hombre, embobado con la belleza de tal mujer, sintiendo su olor a humano, mesclado con sudor y un embriagador perfume. Le hicieron pensar que en ese momento seria de él. Acercándose lentamente, esquivando ágilmente a los adolescentes que bailaban eufóricos por la pista, tomó su estaca y la apretó contra sí. Esperando saciar su hambre con el cuerpo de la muchacha.

"¿Estas disfrutándolo?" Preguntó a la castaña un eufórico Mike.

Ella pareció ignorarlo. Su atención estaba en el par de chicos que acababan de entrar por la puerta de acceso prohibido.

"Porque yo la estoy pasando genial" Siguió su amigo. Gran mentira. Mike nunca se caracterizó por pasarla bien dentro de los clubes. A pesar de sus 16 años recién cumplidos. Su cabello recién lavado y ordenado, junto con su bigote, su gran estatura además de una muy sencilla vestimenta de vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros (que se encontraba dentro de sus pantalones). Hacían de su aspecto como el de un hombre mayor, recién saliendo de un reclutamiento de armada en comparación a los extasiados jóvenes que bailaban a su alrededor.

"Eh… claro" Dijo Hanji volviendo en sí. Ella estaba consciente de que Mike solo la acompañaba porque ella gustaba de aquel lugar, que consideraba exótico y extrañamente lúgubre, frio. Pero a la vez tan cálido que le proporcionaban sensaciones inigualables. Todo aquello reflejaba su verdadera personalidad. En comparación a su (según ella) aburrida vida en casa. Pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo a alguien. Claro, a alguien además de Mike.

Al verlos entrar por la puerta, se dio cuenta que dos figuras vestidas totalmente de negro y con una diferencia muy notable entre la estatura de cada uno, seguían a la pareja que acababa de esconderse en la habitación.

Hanji preocupada jaló la camisa de Mike, intentando llamar su atención. Él inmediatamente agachó su cabeza, dejando su oído a la altura de la boca de la chica, para poder escuchar mejor.

"¿Ves a esos dos chicos de allí?, ¿Qué querrán?"

Mike forzó la vista tratando de ver a qué se refería su amiga. Pero no logró ver nada.

"No sé a qué te refieres" Hanji lo miró extrañada, y siguió bailando, pero más lento. Manteniendo su aguda vigilancia en las dos sombras que avanzaban lentamente hacia la puerta. Cuando presenció el momento en que ellos también abrían la puerta para acceder a donde estaba la pareja. No pudo más con sus impulsos y a empujones entre la multitud, se abrió paso para averiguar qué pasaba.

No entendía el por qué de todo eso. Una pareja de jóvenes que se escabullía para tener sexo rápido en una sala prohibida no era algo que nunca haya presenciado antes. Pero quizá, el hecho de que esas dos misteriosas personas lo siguieran le hacía intrigarse. Y dado su naturaleza curiosa. No dudó en ir a por saber que sucedía.

"Por lo pronto, Hanji, déjame informarte que últimamente me he metido al negocio de prostituto y que tu madre es una de mis principales clientes y que es muy buena en la ca…" Mike no pudo continuar ya que su amiga había desaparecido de su lado. Cuando logró ubicarla con la mirada, esta ya estaba por llegar a aquella puerta. Se acercó. Al igual que ella, a empujones.

La morena en cambio, ya había llegado. Se asomó por el borde de la puerta. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraban la pareja charlando de un manera que a ella le pareció sensual, y más cerca de la puerta detrás de unas cajas, escondidos de la vista de os supuestos objetivos, estaban aquellas dos personas vestidas de negro.

Ambos eran morenos, el alto de cabello oscuro tenía pecas en su rostro, de mirada inocente y rasgos algo afeminados. Con determinación miraba hacia adelante. El más bajo, en cambio. Tenía una mirada fría y distante. Como si esta situación ya la hubiera vivido muchas veces. Su posición ni siquiera delataba alerta a ser descubierto. Lo vio esconder una de sus manos en la capa negra, y de allí sacó una afilada arma que parecía una espada. "Un cuchillo" pensó Hanji.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y espantada miró hacia atrás.

"¡Mike!" Gritó con un gemido de susto ahogado.

"¿Qué? No es como si lo que te dije hace un rato fuera verdad. Jamás me acostaría con tu madre, aunque está bastante buena para su edad" Ella ignoró sus palabras y apuntó con su índice la cuchilla del hombre que tenia al frente, detrás de la puerta. Donde el filo e podía apreciar claramente. Mike, alarmado le susurró al oído que se quedara allí e iría por un guardia.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el rubio a la chica de azul vestido. Ella, manteniendo un tono sensual y apacible respondió.

"Nanaba…"

"Lindo nombre, extraño, pero hermoso…" Se le acercó a ella ya no pudiendo más con la tentación de obtener su carne, se aproximó peligrosamente a los labios de la chica. Posó sus manos en los hombros de esta y llevándolas suavemente detrás de su cuello, comenzó a desatar el broche del vestido que allí se posicionaba. Cayendo lentamente, la prenda dejo ver sus hombros. Los cuales tenían tatuados extrañas figuras que a Hanji le parecieron bastante extrañas, pero familiares a la vez.

El hombre entonces asustado retrocedió instantáneamente.

"¡Tú!" le acusó, señalándola con el dedo. "¡Tú eres… una de esas!"

"Sabes perfectamente lo que soy" Le dijo Nanaba al chico, dando un paso adelante. El brazalete de su brazo comenzó a reptar por su mano, alargando su tamaño. La cabeza de aquella serpiente se acercaba lentamente al hombre impactado. Y sacando su lengua bípeda, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía enroscado de las piernas.

"¡Marco!, ¡Rivaille! ¡Ahora!" Gritó la rubia. Fue entonces cuando los dos hombres ocultos tras las cajas saltaron a la acción.

"¡Esperen!" Suplicó el chico. "Si me dejan vivir… tengo información que les servirá para encontrar a Erwin" Esto provocó que los tres jóvenes aliados se miraran extrañados.

"Erwin está bajo tierra desde hace 15 años, eso es cuento viejo del pasado" Respondió Marco, avanzando junto a Levi a donde se encontraba el chico.

"Erwin esta vivo, te lo puedo asegurar…"

"Patrañas…" Dijo esta vez Rivaille.

Y sin mutarse, el más pequeño de ellos hundió la cuchilla en el pecho del muchacho. Dejándolo sin aliento.

Hanji ahogó un gemido desgarrador cuando vio un negro fluido salir de aquel muchacho de rubios cabellos y ojos avellanos. Los cuales se volvían rojos como la sangre y el pelo parecía quemarle.

"Maldita zorra, malditos Nefilim…" Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que su cuerpo se contorsionara y desapareciera como una nube de humo, dejando solo de rastro un charco negro en el suelo. Y al asesino limpiando su espada de la negra sangre con un pañuelo blanco impoluto.

La impresión era tal, que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo cuando este mismo sujeto abrió de golpe la puerta. La tomó firmemente de la coleta de su cabello y la empujo hacia dentro.

"¡Un poco más y puedes habernos matado maldita mundana!" Gritó Nanaba alzando fieramente su látigo, el cual amarro a la muñeca de una aun asustada Hanji.

"Tranquila Nanaba, no es para tanto" Trató de calmarla su hermano mayor. Marco.

"¿Qué eres ah?, ¿Por qué puedes vernos? ¿Acaso eres uno de los estúpidos experimentos de Erwin? ¿Una demonio como el imbécil que acaba de morir?, ¿Conversaste con brujos? ¿O no eres más que una simple mujer lobo o hija de la noche?" El látigo apretaba cada vez más la muñeca de la muchacha, a medida que la rubia destilaba sus emociones.

"N… no… yo, yo no sé de qué me… de que me estás hablando…" Los tres la miraron extrañados.

La chica que la mantenía aprisionada suspiró y deshizo las amarras, la serpiente volvió a su tamaño normal, pasando desapercibida como un brazalete.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Dijo rendida.

"Dejarla libre" Intervino Rivaille.

"Esperas que la dejemos libre luego de lo que acaba de ver?" Preguntó asombrado Marco. La castaña en cambio solo atinaba a mirarlos y escuchar algo asustada de la extraña charla.

"Dice que no sabe nada de nosotros" Se limitó a acabar "Solo hicimos lo correcto. Nuestro trabajo, matamos a ese demonio"

"¡Mienten!, ¡no me dejaran ir así como así!... la policía…" Por fin pudo articular unas palabras.

"La policía no suele entrometerse a menos de que les des evidencia"

"Pe… pero la sangre…" Miró hacia atrás y vio que aquel espeso plasma negro estaba desapareciendo evaporado, al igual que el cuerpo del muchacho. Trago saliva pesadamente. Volvió su mirada a los acusados. Estos mantenían su vistazo firme.

"La dejaremos ir, eso es todo" Todos se dieron la vuelta. Marco abrió la puerta y pasaron como si nada al lado de Mike y los guardias que se encontraban a punto de entrar. Hanji solo se quedó seca ante la mirada de aquel pelinegro de ojos grisáceos, el cual se retiró de los últimos, pasando, de igual forma que sus amigos. Por el lado de un agitado Mike que no dio ni cuenta de su presencia y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Lo último que vio antes de que los policías taparan su vista. Fue la sombra del chico desvanecerse en el rojo vapor del club Teufel.

* * *

**_Oh bueno, he terminado el cap uno… debo admitir que es mi primera adaptación de un libro, así que si tienen cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica constructiva, opinión, tomates, etc. Son todos bienvenidos :D me ayudarían mucho n.n_**

* * *

Significado de algunas palabras:  
**_  
_**_*Nefilim:_En el idioma Arameo, "Gigantes" son los llamados hijos pródigos de Dios. Los llamados ángeles. Aunque sus intenciones no siempre son buenas.

*_Teufel: _En el idioma Alemán, significa "Endemoniado".

*_Mundano: _También "Mundi" se refiere a una persona humana, sin ningún tipo de poder o especialidad.

*_Glamour: _Hechizo que usan los nefilim para ocultarse a ellos mismos y sus cosas del ojo mundano. Por lo general, si el glamour no oculta a la persona o el objeto (o al demonio, o cualquier cosa) este hace que sea modificado a algo que la mente mundana pueda entender. Por ejemplo: Un demonio de forma bestial, no humana, que anda en medio de la calle. Para el ojo mundano después de aplicar el glamour, no es más que un perro callejero.

* * *

**_ nombres de los lugares mencionados originalmente en los libros (así como capítulos y títulos del mismo), fueron cambiados y editados para no dañar derechos de autor ni autoridad sobre estos lugares que pueden existir realmente en algún lugar del mundo.-_**

**_Espero les haya gustado! … n.n Bye! :D_**


End file.
